A conventional photograph stand comprises a flat front panel consisting of transparent material such as glass, and a rear panel placed behind the front panel. The photograph is placed between the front panel and the rear panel. Such a photograph stand simply places the photograph on a plane, and therefore it is not possible to create any three-dimensional impression or give a perception of a depth to the viewer. A stereoscopic photograph can show three-dimensional images, but is not suitable for normal purpose because a special viewing apparatus is necessary.